2012
by DragonGirl90
Summary: Edward writes poetry, Roy reads it wrong, there is a misunderstanding. based off a class project


**Ha ha, OK I know these are getting old, but my insane muse made me type this up and to post it ASAP. Anyway this is based off of a poem my friend and I wrote for our class one day. The premise was we had been given a line format for the poem and we had to write it on one topic as a team. At the time most of the school was talking about 2012 and the end of the world. My friend and I were sick of it, so we planned to write our paper on the end of the world and make it so over the top as to be a parody.**

**Our plan did not work out. After we turned it in our teacher pulled us aside and asked if we were ****ok****, or needed ****counseling****, it to****ok**** a lot to convince him that we may be nuts but not that nuts. Anyway this randomly hit me and ****Xilon**** said write it like this. So I ****apologize**** if this is bad. Oh and please don't think ****I'm**** nuts or like that after reading the poem. Please.**

**Disclaimer****: Roy and Ed are both not mine, the poem is half mine. Enjoy!**

Roy had been getting worried about Edward lately. Something about the boy seemed off. He had been keeping to himself more and more; even his brother was getting worried.

Roy had seen the boy leave for the library and so he took his chance, he snuck into Edwards's room to see if he could find anything that might tell him what was going on in the boy's head.

Roy decided to look through the desk and found a small journal, telling himself that it was all in the name of helping Edward he opened it and began reading.

_The skies lit up, orange red with fire!_

_The ground quaking, __shaking__ apart!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Time is __fleeting____fueling__ fleeing!_

_Oceans boil! The sun burns cold!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_Scavengers__ rise to the __occasion__,_

_A feast like this is a __celebration__!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Crying a mournful symphony, all creatures watch with fear!_

_The shadows take form, the __daemons__ rise, flames devouring all that's dear!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_Pestilence__ and poison!_

_Acidic corrosion!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Choking__ on the very air, nothing can help us here!_

_Devoid of mercy, devoid of hope, all things fall under the harsh yoke!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_Laughing as this all unfolds!_

_The __perpetrator__, the __supreme__ evil!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_All is lost, never to be regained!_

_Powers fall like __dominos__!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_Nothing can stop it!_

_Nothing can be done!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_In vain some beg!_

_In vain some plead!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The ground opens like a hungry maw!_

_The sky presses down heavy and dark!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Blood runs in rivers!_

_Bones pile up in mountains!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you tell?_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Villains__ rise, and __heroes__ fall!_

_Pain and torture befall all!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_The world is ending!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_Everything is upending!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_The shouts grow fainter..._

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_Life falls still..._

_Here it comes now are you ready? Hear the people as they're screaming the end is near!_

_The end is near, the end is near, we're all going to die!_

Roy dropped the journal after reading the whole poem it was written in Edward's hand writing. This was worse than he'd thought; the boy had perhaps gone completely crazy or maybe suicidal!

"What are you doing?"

Roy spun seeing Edward frowning with narrowed eyes.

"Uh Edward! Hey you uh…"

Ed glanced down and saw the dropped book open to the poem. Ed sighed "did you read that stupid thing?"

"Edward, do you want to die?"

"No I do not, that is just a stupid poem that I wrote only to prove a point to some idiots that wouldn't shut up about the world ending." Edward growled "it was meant to make fun of them by over exaggeration!"

"Edward, you don't have to keep these things to yourself"

"… Now see this is why I don't tell anyone I even writing poetry… man I am not suicidal!"

"Edward, do you need help?"

"No but if you don't start listening to me then you might"

"Edward"

"It is a god damn joke you moron!"

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

"… I don't know why I bother; no one listens to what I say anyway…" Edward sighed "look do I have to write a poem on butterflies and unicorns before you will be convinced that I am not depressed and dreaming of the end of the world now?"

"We are here for you"

"Oh hey Colonel, can I die your hair pink?" Ed sighed "or maybe I could tattoo 'I love men' on your forehead!"

"Life is worth living you know and your poor brother"

"While I'm at it I might just castrate you"

"You don't have to bear this all alone; I know you've lived a hard life"

"Oh I know! I should just kiss you and make many fan girls happy, and a whole lot of them angry too!"

"…What?! Kiss me? No way squirt!"

"Don't call me small! Oh and that get's your god damn attention! Damn you bastard did you hear a thing I said before that?!"

"You were talking?"

"I hate you so much"

"Well I'm listening"

"… I said, I am not suicidal, that stupid poem was a joke"

"oh well, in that case, goodbye" Roy smiled and left leaving Edward blinking before sighing and picking up the book glaring at the poem. "it was so over the top I though anyone could tell it was a joke… oh well, so much for that" he put the book back this time adding a lock and making sure no one could look inside it.

**Heh****heh****, you know reading over that poem... I kinda see why... well that and that my friend and I liked the flow of the two ****repeated**** lines that we started chanting them like hyper sugar high teens... oh and that we made that chant our greeting in class... that might ha****ve**** helped too... oh well as my art teacher once said, science assures, art disturbs... he he. Please ****review**** and don't flee screaming... ****I'm****ok**** really.**


End file.
